The Knight (season 1)
Season One of The Knight is the first season of the fanfic series that chronicles young Bruce Wayne's life before donning the suit as the Caped Crusader known in Gotham as Batman. Premise Bruce Wayne is your typical teenage son of a billionaire who comes to turn of tragic love and tragic loss. In the reinterpretation of the Batman saga, we see Bruce struggling with the loss of his parents while having flashbacks of their death. During this season, he falls in love with a double agent, Gina Faust, while admitting he has feelings for Julie Madison, who opens a new club and keeps a few secrets of her own. Leo tries to become a young upcoming reporter. Jason Powers go up against his own father, Victor Powers. Speaking of Victor, he has his own surprises: tracking a crystal, reviving a old project, presumed to be dead, while someone actually shoots him at the end. Along with these come other highlights, Flash and Steel comes to Gotham; Leslie Thompkins comes back; and a ghost from Bruce's past comes back to haunt him...all this and more in this awesome journey through the pre-Batman years. Episode guide *'1x01 "Lost"' Bruce begins his junior year and soon revives his many friendships; he also realizies today's the anniversary of his parent's death and begins having sudden flashblacks during the time of their mysterious murder. Meanwhile, a storm ensuses over all Gotham and a mysterious serum is accidentally relase through Gotham. *'1x02 "Gain"' Alfred and Leo tries to cheer up Bruce; Julie tries to start her acting career as a model, but a uptight model coach has a tough sense of realizing talent, yet sees something in Julie and allows her to become a model. But the coach has something to hide as it soon reveals he is stealing youth to become young. Meanwhile, Commisoner Woods with the help of Lucius investagates the lab explosion; Det. Alder gets her first case. *'1x03 "High"' A girl, Marissa, discovers she has the ability to jump very high and puts Jason in real danger when he starts dating her; Meanwhile, Bruce realizes he might has a chance to ask Julie out; Leo contacts with a stanger who has secrets about the "Phoenix" serum prompting Lucius to look back more. *'1x04 "Pyro"' Bruce and leo has a huge converstation about the previous Phoenix-infected freaks and suspect that more might be infected such as a friend of theirs honing the ability to think anything and instantly erupts it into fire. Meanwhile, Jason gets into a heated argument with his father; Det. Alder suspects Bruce might be one of the infected metahumans. *'1x05 "Trickster"' Still not in real relationship, Bruce tries to keep on pursuing a chance to ask Julie out, but a fellow student of theirs becomes very interested to her and ask her out while she asks out. Bruce seemingly jealous, yet Julie's new date is a Phoneix-infected freak who hones the ability to hynoptize. Meanwhile, an old friend of Victor's comes back to haunt him; Lucius discovers the true reason of how the lab exploded and might have something to do with PowerCorp. *'1x06 "Luck"' Preparing for Alfred's birthday, Bruce, Leo, and Julie decides on giving a surprise party for him, but suddenly Alfred is having bad luck lately and is going to be surprise themselves when they find out what happened. Meanwhile, Victor discovers that Jason asked his old friend to come back, and Jason fights back again by disowing him with a venture to another company. *'1x07 "Hunter"' Bruce and the others continue school as Bruce incidently run into a Gina Faust, a new kid. He soon gains interest to her by hanging out with her, but unbeknowst to Bruce, Gina is actually a double agent sent to spy one of his freinds placing him and his loved ones in danger. Meanwhile, Jason keeps on being on Wilden's side making his father a little bit jealous. *'1x08 "Missing"' Julie still doesn't trust Gina and now Leo and Alfred soon join her party, but Bruce still believe in her until a huge incident forces her to blow her secret, but as a result one of Bruce's cloest friends has been kidnapped. Meanwhile, Lucius probes connections between Gina and a secret project; Victor tempts Bruce to find the real truth about Wilden. *'1x09 "Avalon"' Lucius tells Det. Alder about a secret project that has thought to been extinct, but things get more bizzare when it traces back to Wayne Enterptries most doubtly Thomas Wayne. Bruce discovers this and tries to piece together everything from Gina to a mysterious puzzlebox to the project that his father and Victor knew, so he hunts down Victor for the real truth even though he's placing himself in mortal danger. *'1x10 "Perdition"' After the events of Project Avalon weeks ago, Gotham City is stunned with the surprise death of Victor Powers, but did he really die? Meanwhile, Bruce wakes up from a long slumber and has no memory of what happened; Jason is being investagated by two FBI agents; and everyone will find a surprise that will be a blast. *'1x11 "Moral"' Leo learns of a series of robberies and wants to investagate it himself; the investagation leads him to a rave where he meets Kane Thorn; he soon discover he's part of a gang known as The Red Dragons, and in order to bust them, he goes undercover as one of them; however, his choice may have cause serious repercussions. Meanwhile, Jason learns more about his father's disapperance. *'1x12 "Gossip"' A snooty reporter, Helen Greene, tries to find some newsworthy story, and she soon discovers a case about Victor Powers; with her dubious skills, she will do at nothing to get what she wants and Jason is determined to stop her. Meanwhile, Gotham High has a gossip queen who is damaging a lot of students including Bruce, Leo, and Julie each bracing their own rumor. *1x13 "Friend" While learning more about the final clue, Lucius soon learns of his nephew, John Henry Jones, visiting Gotham for the weekend. However, Lucius doesn't know his nephew is actually a steel-wilding crimefighter, and John uncovers a crime when a Starlix group conspires to steal information. Meanwhile, Bruce becomes jealous of John's nightly actions and Jason thinks he can help him find his father. *'1x14 "Extraordinary"' A school project sends Bruce, Julie, and Leo to hangout and find people who have "extraordinary talents"; Bruce eventually finds a person who has a very special talent and it may not be what Bruce expected. Meanwhile, Jason are stonewalled when the FCC has set their eyes on him. *'1x15 "Duplex"' Julie troubles herself when hanging out Bruce and Leo, while hanging out with her new friends after she accepts being a cheerleader, but one of her new friends, Michelle, uses her phoenix-infected power to set Julie in trouble. Meanwhile, Bruce and Leo thinking of signing up for the basketball team; Agent Cutter returns to offer Jason a proposal. *'1x16 "Comer"' The people of Gotham will discover a huge secret swirling around about a mysterious project and a rare blue crystal. Bruce gets a call from his past, and will make him doubt about his family ties; Jason tracks down Starlix; Julie gets an unexpected phone call; Leo's battle with Mr. Bryant reach new heights; however, everyone will brace themselves when people they thought could come back later gives them a stunning surprise when they all reappear at the same time--creating chaos in the process and putting some of the others in perilous ultimatums. *'1x17 "Shatter"' Everyone is going to deal with the desicions they have made and most of them will make a startling revelation. Bruce has to deal with his desicion tenfold while feeling lost again; Jason faces the consequences he casued months ago; Leo tries to uncover a mystrey he unexpectly puts himself into; Julie deals with the aftermath of that fateful phone call while facing a dangerous confrontation with a rival from the past. While a phoenix-infected uses his power to shatter glass to find a valuable object while putting someone's life in peril. *'1x18 "Companion"' When he lost the love of his life, a heartborken Romeo (Michael Trucco) decides to find the love of his life by abducting women and set a few tests to prove if their worthy; however, Julie and Gina are abducted as well. Meanwhile, Bruce and Alfred goes on a trip; Jason must rely on his father when Agent Cutter comes back to collect his promise; and Leo's pursuit of finding the identity of a killer leads him to the Red Dragons as he recieves some unexpected help. *'1x19 "Depths"' As Gotham City prepares a huge police ball, Victor organizes the event as Jason, Det. Alder, and Comissioner Woods are among the guests, but a sassy assassin (Danneel Harris) comes to ruin it as a fail attempt shocks everyone. When Bruce discovers this, he tries to find her, but soon meets a viglante (Kyle Gallager), who can go fast in the speed of light. The two forms an unlikey alliance as a overpowered scientist (Dominic Keating) uses the weather aganist the city. Meanwhile, Julie confronts Victor about their supposed-to-be partnership; Gina believes people is framing her for the attempted assissnation. *1x20 "Observer" A scientist (Lisa Goldstein) witnesses a secret project Rupert Thorne (Tom Wilkinson) and another doctor (Sebastian Roché) is doing, and steals the information that is central to make it work, so Thorne brings his son Kane (Chris Carmack) and the Red Dragons to hunt down the scientist. Fearing for her life, she seeks help and shelter to one person who she never knew, Alfred. Meanwhile, Julie faces Victor's wrath for ruining their pact; Bruce dreams of his dream girl, but he wonders if it is Gina. *'1x21 "Talisman"' The search for the blue crystal sparks a war between Victor Powers and Rupert Thorne and the people of Gotham City falls right in the middle. Distracted by his dream, Bruce gets a cryptic message and must learn the true origins of the crystal before all hell breaks loose. Meanwhile, Jason's life is in danger resulting to a life-altering desicion; Julie learns a secret about her uncle; Leo tracks down a old friend; Bruce and Gina's relationship goes rocky; Lucius and Det. Alder learns the solution of the puzzlebox. *'1x22 "Excalibur"' **Season Finale** As the battle for the control of the crystal begins, Victor attempts to finally stop Rupert Thorne (Tom Wilkinson) and Starlix by reviving Project Avalon again and the outcome won't be pretty. While, Gotham High is putting a Spring Fling dance and Bruce, Leo, and Julie are among the others desperate to find a date. Meanwhile, Jason makes one last offer to his father; Alfred takes a sabbatical. Category:The Knight seasons